cawfandomcom-20200216-history
HQW World Heavyweight Title History
HQW World Heavyweight Championship History History The HQW World Heavyweight Championship is one of the two richest prizes in HQW, next to the HQW World Cruiserweight Championship. In the original season of HQW, the title was the last of three championships to be crowned, literally months after HQW began. HQW Promoter Pulse intended for the fans to learn about the various members of the HQW roster before crowning a champion. However, Pulse's plans were foiled in a way when Horsemen of Oblivion member Strife(nka Nexus Solem) got under Pulse's skin so much that Pulse challenged him for the vacant title, ignoring all other, possible contenders. Pulse won the championship, but stripped himself of the belt a week later deciding it wasn't right of him to place himself in such perfect position to win the championship. On the same night Pulse stripped himself of the championship, he named cemetery ghoul The Gatekeeper as the new General Manager of HQW. Gatekeeper's first order of business was getting a new HQW World Champion. He pitted Pulse's clone Marek against HQW nemesis Oblivion; who was the sole reason for all the chaos in HQW at the time. Oblivion defeated Marek and became the new champion, ushering in an era of darkness HQW was not prepared for. In a last ditch effort to try to rid HQW of Oblivion, Pulse summoned his older, surrogate brother Cardiac Von Moebius, the Prince of Darkness himself. Cardiac defeated Oblivion without breaking a sweat, but to Pulse's dismay, Cardiac would make a devastating announcement. Cardiac did Pulse a favour defeating Oblivion and felt he had no reason to stick around. He wanted to keep the HQW World Heavyweight Championship belt as a souvenir, and go back to IUPCW in the intergalactic circuit, but Pulse could not have that. Pulse tried everything possible to challenge his brother for the belt, but rather than inspire his brother to challenge him, Cardiac's presence lured fellow IUPCW wrestler Damascos, the Angel of Wrath to HQW. Damascos was always jealous that Cardiac qualified for IUPCW's heavyweight division while Damascos was stuck in the Light Heavyweight division. The solution was a Round Robin was made, to determine who would be crowned champion. After each wrestler won a match each, a triple threat match was held as a tie-breaker, and luckily, Pulse came out on top, and won the HQW World Heavyweight Championship back for his promotion. The final champion of the original iteration of HQW was Vlad Isaacs, who went mad with greed and notoriety. Isaacs was stripped of the title after the HQW hiatus concluded in favour of a fresh start. In the newest season of HQW, the HQW World Heavyweight title will be crowned after the Warrior's Gamble, where the winning team will face each other in a Round Robin to crown the new champion. In episode 19, the Warrior's Gamble finale saw The Black Hole members of Nexus Solem, Charly Madison, Ashley Synge, and Vlad Isaacs win an 8-Man Elimination match to qualify for the Championship Round Robin. In a preliminary match, Oberon defeated Pulse to become the fifth competitor to enter the Round Robin. In the finals of the Round Robin, Nexus Solem and Ashley Synge wrestled for a herculean 30 minutes, but it was Nexus Solem's ringside associate Lionel Essex that gave him the edge and allowed Nexus to finally achieve his dream and become HQW World Heavyweight Champion. Title Reigns